1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, and the like for recording an image formed on an image carrier on a sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for example, a patent specification is photographed on a microfilm, and this microfilm is copied as an original. The microfilm records images of a large number of cases of patent specifications in the order of pages in each frame. When the microfilm is set on a copying machine and a plurality of cases of patent specifications are copied to prepare a plurality of sets for each case, copies (copied sheets) of the respective cases are delivered onto an identical tray and are stacked on each other. When these copies are sorted for each case, a division between adjacent cases must be detected to classify them, resulting in cumbersome and time-consuming operations. In particular, when images of a plurality of cases, each consisting of a plurality of frames, are copied to prepare a plurality of sets for each case, after copying, copies must be sorted for each case, and then copies of each case must be sorted in the order of pages. Thereafter, various arrangements (stapling, printing reference numbers, and the like) must be performed, thus making post-copying operations cumbersome.